Facebook
by Avengers13
Summary: What happens if the Hardy Boys and their friends get Facebook?
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo, I saw a lot of people do this, and not one made it for the Hardy Boys. So, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Joe Hardy, Frank Hardy, Chet Mortan, Tony Prito, Phil Cohen, and Biff Hooper joined Facebook.**

**Joe Hardy, Frank Hardy, Chet Mortan, Tony Prito, Phil Cohen, and Biff Hooper are now friends.**

**Joe Hardy: So, Frank. Hear (or see) you joined Facebook! Glad to be out of the mothballs and books for awhile, huh?**

**Phil Cohen and 3 others like.**

**Comments:**

**Frank Hardy: Shut up, Joe.**

**Joe Hardy: I would like to see you try! Nerd!**

**Frank Hardy: Joe. SHUT UP!**

**Biff Hooper: Lol.**

**Chet Mortan: Lol? **

**Phil Cohen: Laugh Out Loud.**

**Chet Mortan: I knew that! **

**Tony Prito: Yeah. Phil was just reminding you.**

**Chet Mortan: Oh, ha ha!**

* * *

**Joe Hardy: I know! We could all have the name of a Superhero. It has to be secret though.**

**Frank Hardy and 4 others like.**

**Comments:**

**Frank Hardy: I'm in!**

**Phil Cohen: I'm in!**

**Biff Hooper: I'm in! **

**Chet Mortan: As am I!**

**Tony Prito: Me to!**

**Joe Hardy: I'm in!**

**Frank Hardy: Joe!**

**Joe Hardy: What! :P We start... Now!**

* * *

**Iron Man: Hi yall!**

**Comments:**

**Hulk: Raaaaa!**

**Captian America: Guess who I am!**

**Black Widow: Joe?**

**Captian America: Uh... Close, but no.**

**Spider-Man: Frank?**

**Captian America: Ugh! I am guessing you are Joe.**

**Spider-Man: You know me so well Frank!**

**Hawkeye: Who is Black Widow?**

**Ant-Man: Hmmm...**

**Thor: Hmmmm...**

**Spider-Man: Really? Ant-Man?! I am Guessing Phil.**

**Ant Man: Shoot!**

**Hulk: Joe, I woulda thunk you to be Iron Man. But, since your not, I'm guessing Tony.**

**Iron Man: ARRRRG!**

**Hulk: Hey! That's me!**

**Black Widow: Hulk, I'm guessing you to be Biff.**

**Hulk: ARRRRRRRRRGG! Who are you?**

**Black Widow: Guess.**

**Wasp: Hee hee!**

**Spider-Man: Black Widow, I am guessing you are Callie.**

**Black Widow: Nope!**

**Thor: Hey! What am I, chopped liver?**

**Spider-Man: Yes you are, Chet!**

**Thor: Grrrrr...**

**Spider-Man: EEEP! (Cough) Excuse me! :P**

**Captain America: Ummm... Black Widow? Could you at least give us a hint? Please?**

**Wasp: Shall we Black Widow?**

**Black Widow: Sure! I like Spider-Man!**

**Wasp: And I like Captain America.**

**Hulk: The real heroes or the people playing them?**

**Wasp: The people playing them dummy!**

**Hulk: Heeeey! Its in my nature!**

**Captain America: Callie is Wasp!**

**Spider-Man: And Mary Jane Watson is Black Widow!**

**Black Widow: Hey! No I'm not!**

**Spider-Man: I know I know. Your Iola.**

**Black Widow: :D**

**Iron Man: Did we guess everyone?**

**Ant-Man: Yes. Yes we did. **

* * *

**Joe Hardy: Hey! I have another idea!  
**

**Comments:**

**Frank Hardy: Uh oh!**

**Joe Hardy: Shut up, Frank!**

**Frank Hardy: OW!**

**Joe Hardy: Ha! That's what you get!**

**Frank Hardy: You stabbed me with a pencil.**

**Joe Hardy: Ya? So?**

**Frank Hardy: Sigh.**

**Chet Mortan: Whats your "Big idea" Joe?**

**Joe Hardy: Hey! Well, since we did heroes, we could do our favorite show or books! And when we guess, we also have to guess the show. Or book.**

**Iola Mortan: Good idea!**

**Joe Hardy: Thank you, thank you! :)**

* * *

**Adam Davenport: I just picked my nose!  
**

**Comments:**

**Chase Davenport: Ew! Adam, we don't pick noses.**

**Adam Davenport: Of course not! We are not supposed to pick other peoples noses! Can I pick yours?**

**Chase Davenport: NO!**

**Leo Dooley: Ha ha!**

**Jayden: Laaaaaaa! **

**Brady: I am cool!**

**Jack Frost: Give it up, Chet! We all know you are Brady from Teen Beach Movie!**

**Brady: Urg!**

**Pepper Potts: Whatsup?**

**Bonnie Silver: Nothing much... Except that Frank is Chase from Lab Rats!**

**Chase Davenport: Humph. I am guessing you are Callie. Bonnie Silver is from the book Raising Dragons. **

**Bonnie Silver: ...**

**Chase Davenport: HA!**

**Adam Davenport: I am guessing Leo is Phil. Leo is from Lab Rats. **

**Leo Dooley: You talk smart for a dummy.**

**Adam Davenport: Hey! I box!**

**Jack Frost: Then I am guessing you are Biff. Adam is from Lab Rats. **

**Jayden: Pepper I am guessing you to be Iola. Pepper is from Avengers.**

**Pepper Potts: You are right about one thing. I am Iola. Not from Avengers or Iron Man.**

**Jack Frost: Yeah, Jayden! She is from Iron Man: Armored Adventures! Duh!**

**Pepper Potts: Yep! Jack, you are Joe. And you are from the Rise Of The Guardians.**

**Jack Frost: DARN IT!**

**Chase Davenport: Jayden, you are Tony.**

**Jayden: DANG IT! How did you guess?**

**Chase Davenport: You were the only on left. DUH!**

**Jayden: Oooooh.**

**Jack Frost: You are from Power Rangers: Samurai. **

**Chase Davenport: Really?**

**Jack Frost: Hey! When we were little, we both watched it!**

**Chase Davenport: Touche. **

* * *

**Frank Hardy, Joe Hardy, Chet Mortan, Iola Mortan, Callie Shaw, Tony Prito, Phil Cohen, and Biff Hooper signed off.**

* * *

**So, That's it! If people like it a lot, I might do another chapter. So please review, people!  
**

**-Avengers13.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hear i****s my second chapter. Thank you Kitty12309, Scribbler123, Asia Davis, AllAmericanSlurp, Foxy121, GJFH, and max2013. Your reviews make me all bubbley inside. I also like making my stories better, so constructive criticism is nice. And, without further ado, the second chapter of Facebook! :-) **

* * *

**Joe** **Hardy and Frank Hardy logged on.**

**Joe Hardy:** Hi my old man! Nice to see ya again! Hmmm... I wonder if your dusty...

**Comments:**

**Frank Hardy:** Glad to see your out of your Video Games.

**Joe Hardy**: ...

* * *

**Phil Cohen, Biff Hooper, Chet Mortan, and Tony Prito logged on.**

**Phil** **Cohen: **Hey guys! How's your life been?

**Comments:**

**Joe Hardy: **OWCH!

**Biff Hooper:** What? What!?

**Frank Hardy: **Joe and I got kidnapped. Again. Some crazy person who wanted revenge against dad. Said that dad put him in jail a while back. looks like he needed it.

**Chet Mortan: **So what did he do to Joe that made him get a boo boo?

**Joe Hardy: **He actually did it to both of us. Just more so to me. The big Poo poo! He cut me over my eyebrow, on my leg, my chest, and on my right cheek. The cheek on my face.

**Tony Prito: **What did he do to you, Frank?

**Frank Hardy: **He cut my arm, my forehead, and my neck. Joe didn't tell you the madman broke his arm. Joe had called him a Poo Poo to his face. He earned a broken arm.

**Chet Mortan: **Lol! Go Joe!

* * *

**Phil Cohen, Biff Hooper, Chet Mortan, and Tony Prito logged off.  
**

**Joe Hardy: **My life, is boring right now. Oh, woe is me!

**Comments:**

**Frank Hardy: **... Well, hello Grumpyhead! Where is my brother!?

**Vijay Patel: **Apparently, he is on Mars.

**Joe Hardy:** Vijay! Am not!

**Frank Hardy: **Vijay! I didn't know you had a Facebook account!

**Vijay Patel: **Nice to see you to, Frank.

**Frank Hardy: **Sorry. Hi. Nice to read you.

**Joe Hardy: **Lol! Hey, Vijay! Wanna play some video games?

**Vijay Patel: **Sure!

**Vijay Patel, Joe Hardy and Frank Hardy are now friends.**

**Vijay Patel and Joe Hardy logged out.**

**Frank Hardy: **Wait for me!

**Frank Hardy Logged out.**

* * *

**So, there is your chapter! Do you want another one? Sorry it is short. Had to put it out there. Reviews, people! I need Reviews!  
**

**PEACE!**

**~ Avengers13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys! Thanks for waiting so long and reviewing! I will answer reviews at the bottom. On with the story!**

* * *

**Joe Hardy, Frank Hardy, Chet Morten, and Biff Hooper logged on. **

**Frank Hardy: **Hey all! How are you today?

** Comments:**

**Joe Hardy: **Your happiness is driving me crazy!

**Chet Morten: **Aw, is wittle Joe gwumpyyyy?

**Joe Hardy: **You know it!

**Biff Hooper: **Wanna come over and punch some punching bags? Get ridda that anger like Captain America did?

**Joe Hardy: **Sure.

**Joe Hardy and Biff Hooper logged off.  
**

**Chet Morten: **Hey! Wait for me! I'll supervi-I mean, uh... Yeah what evah.**  
**

**Chet Morten logged off.**

**Frank Hardy: **Well, there goes my day. Oh well. Wait for me gu- Wait, who am I talking to?

**Frank Hardy logged off.**

* * *

**Vijay Patel, Frank Hardy and Joe Hardy logged on.**

**Vijay Patel **Changed his name to: TheVMan.

**TheVMan: **Like the name?

**Comments:**

**Joe Hardy: **Dig it, man.**  
**

**Frank Hardy: **Yeah, what he said.

**Joe Hardy: ***Virtually bonking head on concrete wall*** **

**Frank Hardy: **What? What did I say?

**TheVMan: **IDK. Oooo, popcorns done. BRB.

**Joe Hardy: **Whaa... YOU GET POPCORN! Hey Frank, do weee have popcorn?

**Frank Hardy: **If you make it, yeah.

**Joe Hardy: **Should I or should I not... Nah. Its too far... *****waves virtual hand cause you can't see mine, and I'm too lazy to actually do it.*****

**TheVMan: **I'm baaaack! Aaaaand I need to go to the bathroom...** ***I am soooo not suspicious...*****

**TheVMan logged out.**

**Joe Hardy: **Wait! Come baaaack! Waaiit a second... I'm talking to my brother... Because Vijay logged out... hee hee.

**Joe Hardy logged out.**

**Frank Hardy: **Aaaand I'm alone again. Grrr... Tickle fight... Poor Joe, if he was on he would know whats com- aaand I'm talking to no one. Again.

**Frank Hardy logged out.**

* * *

****Joe Hardy, Frank Hardy, Chet Morten, and Biff Hooper logged on.****

**Joe Hardy **Changed his name to: JHardy.

**Frank Hardy: **Reeeaal original bro, real original.

**JHardy: ***Sticks tongue out*** **PPPPPBBBBBTTTTTT!

**Chet Morten: **I like it. Not to fancy, not to bland.

**JHardy: **Thaank you! :D At least someone sees my genius!** ***Hint, Frank, hint***  
**

* * *

**Frank Hardy Changed his name to: Mr. Dusty **

** Mr. Dusty: **I didn't do that! Joe!**  
**

**JHardy: ***Snicker Snicker*** **I didn't do it! *hfjkslabhjghahgjfbvjfdshlguis* hjasdkhj sdhj g

**Biff Hooper: **What?

**JHardy: **Oops. I was laughing so hard, I was hitting my head against the keyboard.

**Mr. Dusty: **Grrrrr... You know you live in the same house as me, right?

**Mr. Dusty logged off.**

**JHardy: **... Bye! AAAAA! Fraaaank! Stop it!

**JHardy logged off.**

**Chet Morten: **Uh oh. Oh well. Joe's a big boy, he can take care of himself.

**Biff Hooper: **Your soooo loving. Eh. He is a big boy. Hopefully he'll still be alive tho. We are working on a science project together.

**Chet Morten:** Now who's not loving, huh?

**Biff Hooper: **Whatever.

**Biff Hooper and Chet Morten logged out.**

**Mr. Dusty logged on.**

**Mr. Dusty **Changed his name to: FH

**FH logged off.**

* * *

**Sooo? How you like? OK, so someone on here said that this is against the rules, but I'm going to do it anyway. Lots of other people like it. Now, enough about my story, time for review replies!**

**Seemless Shay undercover F.C.H: Glad you liked! :D**

**GJFH: I know, right! I love VIjay! He's pretty cool, isn't he? Here's your next chapter! ;D**

**Kitty 12309: Here's your update! Tadaaaaa! ;D  
**

**This is my story I use when I have writers block, although I am running out of ideas. Could you, my faithful readers, send me some ideas? When I use them, I'll always include your pen name, and tell them your idea. ;D **

**~Avengers13**


End file.
